Thomas Jefferson
Thomas Jefferson battled Frederick Douglass in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill, in which he was bodyacted by Dante Cimadamore. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on both occasions. Information on the rapper Thomas Jefferson was born on April 13th, 1743, in Shadwell, Virginia. He was an American Founding Father and the principal author of the Declaration of Independence. He served as the nation's first Secretary of State from 1790–1793, the second Vice President from 1797–1801, and the third President from 1801–1809. Jefferson was an advocate of democracy, republicanism, and individual rights, which motivated American colonists to break from Great Britain and form a new nation. He produced formative documents and decisions at both the state and national level. He died at the age of 83 on July 4th, 1826, at his primary residence of Monticello, in Charlottesville, Virginia. Jefferson notably died on the same day as the second President of the United States, John Adams, who Jefferson served under as Vice President. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill:' Jefferson, alongside George Washington and Abe Lincoln, briefly appeared when Winston Churchill said, "But if Rushmore was a band, then you'd play bass!", playing drums in their fictional band. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' When in the course of human events, It becomes necessary for a battle to commence, Then kplow! I hit 'em with the illness of my quill! I'm endowed with certain unalienable skills! Let me run down my résumé, will ya? Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar? I told King George he could eat a fat dick! When it comes to declarations, I'm the first draft pick! I'll topple any tyrant, so kings and pirates beware! I'm so down with revolutions, I invented the swivel chair! (Oh!) I've many volumes on my shelves, it's true, But I've yet to read the three books you wrote about YOU! Looking like a skunk in a three-piece suit, Didn't come back from Paris to battle Pepé Le Pew! First Secretary of State, VP number two! Not to mention third President; the fuck'd you do? 'Verse 2:' Aw, Frederick, I've never heard a verse I dug less. Alright, I admit it. I confess! I participated in a broken system that I hated, But I needed to keep my financial status situated! And the words I used were "hideous blot" To describe the slave trade and the pain it hath brought! And I fought to stop the trade of new slaves in Virginia When I ran the whole state and still made it home for dinner! So forgive me; I was busy, man. I had a lot to do, But we did it. You're free now, so…we cool? Trivia *Jefferson is the fifth president to appear if Donald Trump's appearance in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge is not counted, since he was not running for president at the time. **He is the fourth president to be portrayed by Nice Peter. **This does not count Ronald Reagan's arm, which appeared in Rasputin vs Stalin. ***Furthermore, Franklin D. Roosevelt appeared in ERB News, but he has not been in a battle so far. *The peace medallions held by Ted "Theodore" Logan in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted were originally designed to sport Jefferson's profile, yet they were altered for the battle to feature Bill & Ted's faces. Gallery Mike Betette with Thomas Jefferson.jpg|Mike Betette with Nice Peter as Thomas Jefferson posted on Betette's Instagram account Javi Sánchez-Blanco with Thomas Jefferson.png|Javi Sánchez-Blanco with Jefferson Dante Cimadamore as Washington and Jefferson Body Actor.png|A Behind the Scenes look at Dante Cimadamore as the body actor for both Jefferson and George Washington Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:Nice Peter Category:Dante Cimadamore